bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM14: Niemiłe spotkanie
Part1 - Jakim cudem wy jeszcze żyjecie? - spytał Bane - Skoro moi towarzysze zostali zabici, to wy nie macie prawa jeszcze istnieć - Forma armagedonu, Lisz - zaczął Ramirez pokazując się w swojej formie armagedonu - Pozwala mi ona na wyciągnięcie z kogoś duszy, natomiast Morgan użył specjalnej zdolności "Drzwi wymiarów", dzięki której na czas wybuchu nasze ciała znajdywały się w wymiarze astralnym. Po całej akcji zawrócił ciała, a ja wsadziłem na nowo dusze. Krótko mówiąc, osłabiłeś się, zabiłeś towarzyszy, a my mamy szansę cię teraz pokonać. - Tak, ale nie - odparł demon po czym wstał wyprostowany i przyjął pozycje do walki - Żeby mnie pokonać potrzebujecie czegoś znacznie więcej. Myślicie, że dlaczego nazywam się Bane? Bane znaczy zagłada, śmierć. Przejąłem potężną moc jeźdźca apokalipsy, Zagłady. Teraz tak jak on, nie mogę zostać zabity. Takie imbecyle jak wy nie wpadną na to jak mnie pokonać. A teraz czas na moją główną moc, SERCE BANE'A Gdy to wypowiedział, nastąpił mały wybuch czarnej energii. Gdy mgła po wybuchu opadła, Bane leżał na ziemi, a jego ogień z czaszki nie płonął. Obok stał Mag Mel z Ostrzem Zmierzchu w ręce. - Dzięki, że się wymęczyliście, na prawdę, bardzo ułatwiliście mi moje zadanie - zadrwił Mag Mel od razu używając Czarnej Włóczni. Strzał czarnej energii trafił Ramireza, który od razu padł na ziemię i obok pokazał się licznik ile razy już zginął. Liczba przeskoczyła z 3 na 4. - Nie masz honoru, jak można tak walczyć - powiedział Morgan, jednak Mag Mel podbiegł do niego i użył Mrocznego Zawirowania, które sprawiło, że zaczął kręcić się w częstotliwości 5 obrotów na sekundę. W efekcie siła i ilość uderzeń powaliła kapitana - Zamknij się, myślisz że twoje umoralniające gatki szmatki coś dadzą? - zapytał blaszak po czym zaczął iść w kierunku dawnego kamiennego kręgu - Przynajmniej Kamień Duszy jest cały - Mag Mel, powiedz Apocalipsusowi, że idę po niego - wrzasnął Bane po czym zaczął lewitować, a ogień jego czaszki znowu płonął - Leżeć psie! - krzyknął blaszak wystawiając w kierunku demona. Od razu uderzyła w niego błyskawica z nieba. Bane znowu leżał na ziemi, a blaszak podszedł do Kryształu Duszy, który było widać, gdyż eksplozje rozwaliły całe zabudowania i sporą część ziemi, która przykrywała go. Gdy go wziął, użył ostrza, aby się teleportować. Tymczasem Rada Centralnej Galaktyki pozbierała się. Z drużyny demonów został sam Bane, reszty nawet nie było, on natomiast ledwie żył. - Dzięki za pomoc, Ramirez - zaczął Morgan - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - Zupełnie przypadkiem, widzisz szukam Orlando - wyjaśnił - A swoją drogą, nie widziałeś go? - Orlando? To ten chłopak z kozią bródką, który był w drużynie beta i po moim odejściu wskoczył do Rady Ośmiu? - Tak, właśnie ten - To nie widziałem - Mniejsza, szukając go zauważyłem całkiem spore wybuchy, postanowiłem sprawdzić co się dzieje, a w trakcie biegnięcia tu, wyczułem niezwykle mroczne aury oraz słabnące ludzkie. Widziałem, że jacyś ludzie walczą z potężnymi istotami, więc postanowiłem pomóc. Co zrobicie z nim? - Normalnie wysłalibyśmy go w szczelinę między-wymiarową, gdzie zginąłby, ale nie mamy już sprzętu, nasz statek został zniszczony - Weź to - powiedział Ramirez rzucając do Morgana kulą - Kieszonkowy wymiar, schowasz tam na razie Bane'a. Jest zbyt niebezpieczny. No cóż, ja wracam do poszukiwań, uważaj na swoich ludzi, nie są na twoim poziomie. I mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - No? - Masz je jeszcze? - Oczywiście, chociaż co prawda nie przy sobie, miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał z nich korzystać - Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał. No cóż, przepowiednia rzeczywiście się spełnia. Do zobaczenia w Katarze - Na razie - odparł kapitan zbierając wraz z Zychfrydem swoich ludzi i zanosząc ich do tymczasowej kryjówki rady. Ramirez natomiast wrócił do szukania swojego "kompana". Nie wiedział jednak, że on także miał swoją walkę i to w mieście, na oczach trzecich osób. Part 2 Zaczęło się od tego, że przechodził obok sklepu zmierzając do miejskiej siłowni. Zaś z niej wyszedł nie kto inny jak Pactus. Przez jakieś 2 minuty wymieniali się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Orlando wyjął z kieszeni trochę siarki. - Ej, spokojnie - zaczął zdradziecki radny - Spokojnie? Zdradziłeś nas, wgniotę cię w ziemię - warknął Orlando składając się do rzucenia zaklęcia - Chcesz to robić gdy tylu ludzi na nas patrzy? - spytał - Niech wiedzą, że zdrajców nie można tolerować - Ja po prostu chcę żyć, po waszej stronie na pewno bym zginął - Nie ma nic gorszego niż zdradzić przyjaciół, Pactus. Zaraz zaprezentuję ci jak się powinno odcinać kończyny od ciała - Odwal się brutalu, jesteś osłem i tyle. Dlatego od was odszedłem, wszyscy jesteście idiotami. - Nie żyjesz. IGNIS BULLET - wykrzyczał Orlando i nagle siarka w jego rękach zmieniła się w kulę ognia, którą cisnął w dawnego kompana. On ledwo uniknął lecącego pocisku. Trafił on w jeden z samochodów. W momencie uderzenia kula wybuchła i siła uderzeniowa zrzuciła Pactusa z nóg. W tym momencie Orlando podbiegł do niego i z całych sił kopnął go w twarz. Chłopak odleciał na 4 metry i leżał z krwawiącą niemal całą twarzą. Ten podszedł do niego i zaczął mu zgniatać żebra i wgniatać mostek kolanem. - Gnoju, doigrałeś się - wysapał Pactus i zamienił się w świetnie umięśnionego tytana w greckiej szacie zakrywającej tylko nogi oraz w złotym hełmie. Zrzucił z siebie Orlando, który gładko wylądował na lekko ugiętych nogach, a sam wstał - Teraz to ***** ty nie masz ze mną szans. - Forma armagedonu aktywacja - wykrzyczał dawny rady i jego ciało urosło. Tkanki zmieniły się w kamień. Stał się żywym gargulcem. Pactus 10/300U Orlando 10/300U - Nie będę sie z tobą patyczkować, Orlando. NATĘŻENIE ZNISZCZENIA! - wykrzyczał Pactus i zaczął kumulować energię, jednak tym razem Orlando nie miał zamiaru dać się łatwo pokonać. Podbiegł do przeciwnika i próbował się przebić przez jego elektryczne orbity. - Daj mi się tu dobić gnoju jeden, żebym mógł rozwalić ci ten głupi łep - mówił podczas walenia w osłonę tytana - Gniew Gargulca - aktywował Orlando po czym jego pięść przeniknęła przez zasłonę wroga dzięki czemu uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową. Pactus 5/270U Orlando 10/300U Pactus użył swojej umiejętności Piorun Zeusa. Stworzył w ręku piorun i cisnął nim w przeciwnika, który zręcznie ominął go i uderzył trzy razy tytana w hełm. - Wredna żmija, uderzenie w twarz zadaje więcej obrażeń niż takie zwykłe, a jego ciosy są silne, nawet mój hełm, który powinien mnie całkowicie ochraniać nic nie daje. Elektryczny wstrząs - wypowiedział Pactus i dotknął ciała przeciwnika, jednak wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, prąd nie rozszedł się po kamiennym ciele - Niech to... Moje ataki głównie opierają się na błyskawicach, a dodatkowo nie umiem się bić, nie to co on... - nie zdołał jednak dokończyć, bo Orlando założył mu nogę za szyję, potem złapał drugą i sprowadził go na ziemię. Jednakże, Pactus okazał się silniejszy w formie armagedonu. Bez problemu uwolnił się z uwięzienia i rzucił przeciwnikiem. Ten jednak bez problemu wylądował na ugiętych nogach. Pactus 5/120U Orlando 10/280U Gdy tytan zobaczył licznik, przekręcił swój pierścień na palcu i się teleportował. Natomiast Orlando użył Drzwi przez Wymiary, aby stać się niewidzialnym. Ludzie, którzy to widzieli od tamtej pory przesiadywali w szpitalu dla obłąkanych próbując przekonać innych, że ludzie posiadają moce. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex